


Mornings

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kindergarten, Morning Routines, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Michelle Jones, School, Spider Babies, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Mornings in the Stark's household
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Mornings

5:30 AM, that's when Peter's alarm went off, he turned it off quickly so nobody would wake up. He was tangled up with MJ, he smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife their legs intertwined, her head in the crook of his neck her arms surrounding him, and her lips a little parted. Damn she was fucking beautiful. He linked a few times so sleep would go away before untangling from her, he kissed her lips carefully and cover her up with the sheets.

Then he got into his tracksuit and met Steve in the hall before going to their morning run. 40 miles and and hour later they where back at the tower, Steve said goodbye and Peter stopped in his parent's floor to wake Morgan up.

-Morgaaaaan, rise and shine you have classes to get to!!!- Peter said knocking on her bedroom door. Tony and Pepper were probably sleeping.

-Leave me alone- Morgan said, typical 16 year old, Peter opened the door making Friday open the curtains 

-Not gonna happen, chop chop, you better be in the garage in 40 minutes or you're going to high school walking- Peter said throwing the covers off her body, Morgan growled turning around- I'm serous Moguna 

-Yes yes- Morgan said- Getting up

She wasn't but Peter left the room and the floor so he could get to his, everyone was still sleeping, he went to the last door in the room's hall, with the big black dahlia flower painted in the door. He keeled next to the bed caressing his daughter's brown curls.

-Good morning baby girl- Peter whispered- Time to wake up

Dahlia steered opening her eyes and hugging her rabbit plushy closer to her for a second.

-Good morning daddy- Dahlia said rubbing her eyes, Peter smiled and picked her from bed putting her in his hip.

They got to the kitchen and sat her in her chair, putting a bowl with cereals and milk in front of her while he prepared coffee for him and MJ leaving a note in the coffee pot after he put some of the coffee in his mug.

-What do you say pumpkin, tuna or chicken?- Peter asked when he was preparing her lunch box 

-Tuna please- Dahlia said with her mouth full of cereal what made Peter chuckle 

-Tuna it is- Peter said, then put her lunch in her purple backpack with a bottle of water, he also ate a bowl with cereals- You're all done?

-Yes daddy

-Can you go brush your teeth while I prepare your clothes?- the girl smiled and then ran to the bathroom, Peter picked her clothes and helped her put them on, he took a look at the time, 7:40 AM not bad- Okay, I'll go change and then we'll leave 

Peter changed his tracksuit for a suit and went down stairs again. Dahlia put her backpack on and took Peter's hand while they went to the garage.

-I just want to say, that that was not a way of waking up a lady- Morgan said 

-I could always throw freezing water to you- Peter said and Dahlia chuckled while he fastened the seat belt on her chair.

-What are you laughing about squirt- Morgan said sitting in the passenger seat.

-Hey, cut it- Peter said with a laugh- It's too early for your sassy 

-Daddy, who is picking me up today?- Dahlia asked 

-I am- Peter said- Some reason?

-Just curious- Dahlia said, they spent some time in a comfortable silence until they got to Midtown School of Science and Technology.

-Have a good day Morgy- Peter said and Morgan rolled her eyes- Say hi to Betty for me.

-I'm not going to do that- Morgan said and closed the car door, Peter laughed and kept driving 'till they got to Dahlia's school.

They both got out the car and walked to the door.

-You have an amazing day baby- Peter said hugging her and she kissed his cheek- I love you

-I love you too daddy- Dahlia said entering the school, Peter made sure that she got into her classroom before he got to his car to drive to the tower again so he could get to his office.

Meanwhile, MJ's alarm went off, she groaned and shouted it down. 8:05 AM. She took the covers out of her body, standing up and rubbing her eyes.

-Friday is Olivia still asleep?

-Yes Michelle, Olivia is still in deep sleep- Friday said, and MJ nodded,that was good, she went to Max and Leo's room, waking Leo first.

-Rise and shine baby- MJ said picking him up 

-Mommy? It's time to go to school?

-Yes it is- MJ said kissing his forehead and leaving him sitting on his bed and going to Max's side picking him up too- Good morning bean.

-Good morning mommy- Max said putting his head in her shoulder, both Max and Leo were exactly the same, beautiful curly blonde hair, extremely cute faces but their eyes were completely different, Max had vibrant blue eyes while Leo had hazelnut cute eyes.

-Come on guys- she said taking Leo's hand so she could help him down stairs while she had Max in her hip, still a little sleepy- What do you say to lucky charms for breakfast?

-I love lucky charms- Max said when they got to the kitchen, Mj put three bowls with cereals and milk and put two of them in front of the twins and then turned away to the coffee pot...that already had coffee in it and that had a little note that read "I love you-P", Damn she married the right man huh. 

-Mommy I'm finished- Leo said

-Perfect- MJ said and helped him down the chair- Go watch TV while Max finishes.

Leo went to the living room as Noon appeared in the kitchen shaking his tail.

-Good morning boy- MJ smiled petting him- Why do happy today? Had a good night?

Noon barked in response, MJ put food in his bowl and water in another one so he could have his breakfast. Then Toulouse appeared next to him... Needles was probably still sleeping, she was the sleeping beauty of the cats.

-Good morning to you too Toulouse- MJ grinned- You're hungry too? Demanding, aren't we today? 

Toulouse meowed in response while MJ put her food in a bowl too

-You have to leave some for Needles so don't eat all of it- MJ warned the white kitty 

-Mommy I'm done- Max said, MJ smiled at him and let him down the chair

-Then let's go get ready for school- once all three of them were dressed, MJ took Olivia from her crib trying to not wake her up which she accomplished, she took her bag and knocked on Harley's door- Harley I'm leaving! Yoou have to go to work, don't sleep in.

-Yes boss- she heard Harley mumbled and she rolled her eyes, it was like having a fifth kid.

MJ went to Pepper and Tony's floor so she could drop Olivia off. She found Pepper on the couch.

-Good morning guys- Pepper said when Max and Leo went to hug her.

MJ smiled and let the bag in the couch and Pepper took Olive carefully.

-She didn't eat- MJ said- If she doesn't wake in about an hour wake her up.

-Is there milk in the fridge?- Pepper asked

-I think so- MJ said- If not, there if milk I took out last night in ours

-Perfect- Pepper said 

MJ took Leo and Max hand and took them to the garage, getting into her car and driving them to kindergarten.

-Okay guys have an awesome day- MJ said when they got to the class door and hugged them- I love you, you have your lunch in the right pocket of your backpacks 

-Okay mommy- the twins said, she kissed their cheeks and let them in the class, she got into her car again and drove to the tower getting into her meeting just in time.

Peter was in the end of the big table, a seat next to him where she sat.

-Let's start this thing- Peter said smiling to all the room- First point off the day, legal department, how is it going with that lawsuit against those paparazzi? 

-Working on it- MJ said- Where trying to find their names...

Harley entered the room just as she was about to continue 

-Sorry ladies and gentlemen- Harley said sitting next to MJ, Peter rolled his eyes

-I told you not to sleep in- MJ whispered 

-You tell me a lot of things- Harley said


End file.
